


A Drunk And Needy Kitty

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Drinking, F/M, Kissing, Smut, Unprotected Sex, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - the needy knema oneshot is so good 😩 can i request more clingy/needy/affectionate kenma but when he’s drunk?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 41





	A Drunk And Needy Kitty

⤍ The reason you two would be drinking and getting drunk is because Kenma hit 2 million subscribers on YouTube. So of course you two have to celebrate

⤍ The two of you don’t get drunk together often. A lot of times it’s you that gets drunk at outings and Kenma stays sober enough to take the two of you home

⤍ But this time you’re both already home and you have everything you need to have a super fun night. Alcohol, snacks, movies to play in the background, maybe some music

⤍ Lets get something straight first, this time you don’t get as drunk as Kenma. This time around Kenma gets so drunk he’s slurring words and not really able to stand straight

⤍ You on the other hand are tipsy but you can still function fairly well

⤍ When Kenma gets drunk like this he goes two ways. He either drinks so much he gets sleepy and passes out **OR** he gets super out of it and very touchy and needy

⤍ Tonight it was the latter, which helped in your decision to not drink as much as him. But you kept encouraging him to drink more so he could be even more fun

⤍ He talks a bit more and his hands start to grab for you (he doesn’t even realize he’s being so touchy)

⤍ You just giggle and let him do what he wants because you think it’s really cute that he’s being so touchy and feely with you

⤍ Soon you can feel his wandering hands all over your body, tugging at your clothes with his face in your neck. His breathing heavy as he placed sloppy kisses all along your skin

⤍ “Kenma~” you’d coo to him but he wouldn’t even hear you. His ears are buzzing too much and without saying anything he’ll push you down on the couch. His body laying on top of yours without holding any of himself up

⤍ The weight of him makes you blush and you move your hands into his hair. Instantly he moans at the feeling and his head moves with your hands, longing for more of your touch

⤍ Of course the more he lays on you, the more his hips start to move without reason as he starts to harden against you

⤍ Oh did I mention that he will get really whiny when he’s like this? Whining your name and making the cutest of whimpers as he dry humping you through your clothes

⤍ With him being completely drunk and you being tipsy, both of your bodies are super sensitive to the touch

⤍ One of your hands slip out of his hair and glide down his back, making his back arch and his hips press even more into you with a whimper leaving his lips -By now his words have stopped and he’s only making noises -

⤍ Your hand reaches his bottom and you give it a light squeeze through his sweats, getting a soft gasp out of him, making you grin a little. You can feel yourself getting turned on by the noises he’s making

⤍ His hands then snake their way up your shirt, pulling it up as he does so to expose your naked breasts. He looks down at them with awe before taking them in his mouth, rolling his tongue along your nipples and groping them 

⤍ Your moans are the only thing that can make it past the buzzing in his ears and he wants more. Grinding himself down against you even harder

⤍ As your moans grow louder and more needy, he moves off of your breasts and smashes his lips to yours (his hands still cupped to your tits). The kiss is sloppy but hard. 

⤍ You take the opportunity to move both your hands to the waistband of his sweats to try and pull them down. Kenma feels you do so and he immediately, but not so swiftly, gets up and takes his pants off. His skin is hot and tingling and his cock is standing at attention for you. He’s already beading with precum and the sight of him is beyond a turn on. 

⤍ With a smirk you take off your clothes and you move your hand down to spread your pussy lips with your fingers. 

⤍ Kenma’s eyes light up and his mouth pools with saliva, drooling a little actually 

⤍ He wants to taste it, but his cock needs you more so he leans back down and presses himself against you (it takes a couple tries cuz his balance is a bit off) but once his tip slips into you, it’s one smooth motion and his whole length is stuffed inside you

⤍ With how sensitive and drunk he is, he can’t move at first, letting your cushy walls swallow up his throbbing member. His body collapses onto yours again and his lips find yours once again

⤍ One of his hands is on your side as the other hand is groping one of your tits

⤍ There’s no actual thrusting when he’s like this. Just rutting and grinding inside you, making his tip hit the deepest and sensitive parts of your insides

⤍ Kenma doesn’t even realize he’s cumming until his seed is shooting inside you and you feel a warmth flow through your lower body. Soft whimpers and whines are heard from him as he cums and he’s holding onto you so tightly

⤍ Of course you didn’t cum. So you’d have to fix that. But Kenma would do anything to have your body on his in some way. And if that meant having his face buried against your cunt to get you off then so be it. 

⤍ By the end of it the both of you are tired and you both pass out on the couch in a naked sweaty mess. A shower first thing when you wake up is definitely in order.


End file.
